


New Year's Brawls

by penguinloser182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinloser182/pseuds/penguinloser182
Summary: When a pool game goes wrong can Dean protect the reader?





	

New Year’s Brawls.

 

It was never easy to sneak off from the boys, especially since it was New Year’s Eve, but here I was enjoying a beer in a pool hall, alone. I sighed impressed with myself as my eyes scanned the tiny bar searching for some fun.  
I turned around for a better view of the entire room propping my elbows behind me on the bar and leaning back with my hand firmly gripping my beer. I smiled as I noticed a pool game in the distance.  
“Bingo,” I murmured to myself with a smile of satisfaction as I approached the burly biker guys. I put on my best intimidated face as I walked softly toward them.  
“Hi,” I said with as little confidence as I could muster. The laughter and jokes ceased as they all glared in my direction. The tallest, and ugliest who was getting ready to take a shot stood straight leaning on his que.  
I continued my innocent act as I spoke up again. “You guys mind if I play?” I asked softly. Laughter irrupted from the room. I tried to keep my cool as I chuckled nervously to play along.  
“Sure baby you can play,” the ugly one stated. His face looked as if it had been hit by a dump truck, with a massive scar running along his cheek. His two front teeth missing. His hands having sausages for fingers. He was as big around as he was tall. He was a massively huge man.  
I took a pool que from one of the other guys shyly as the man with scar racked up the balls. I tried to avoid eye contact as I pretended not to know what to do. I made a fool out of myself for a few games. I continued my frustration act for awhile, then the Winchester I had become so accustomed to took over.  
“Okay I think I have this down, you guys wanna play for some money?” I asked. The same laughter broke through the room.  
“Sure baby cakes whatever you wanna do.” I gripped the que tight enough to break it.  
“200 a ball?” I questioned.  
He cackled again. “Whatever you say sweetheart, I hope you have money,” He said throwing his arm around me. I smiled weakly before slipping from. I hit the stick against the floor, a look on my face of confidence and determination.  
“Rack em,” I ordered.  
“Ladies first,” he smirked.  
The balls were broke, I hit two into the corners. I was stripes. “15 in the corner pocket,” I explained as I leaned over the table to hit the ball. It sank perfectly. It continued like this until I got to the 8 ball. The 8 ball was stuck between two balls and away from any pockets. I searched my options staring the table down.  
“You can’t make it, my turn you’re gonna scratch.” Mr. ugly insisted. I ignored him as I prepared my shot.  
“Eight ball off the bank and into the corner pocket.”  
“That’s impossible, but you scratch my money,” he told me. I knew the rules, I also knew how to play. You don’t learn a few things from hanging out with Dean Winchester. The eight ball hit the bank and rolled slowly to the corner and hung for a moment before sinking quietly into the hole. I stood smugly.  
“Pay up,” I told him as I took everyone else’s money off the table.  
“I got hustled I’m not paying,” he told me standing straight to loom over me.  
“Oh you’re paying,” I informed him.

 

“Where’s y/n?” Dean asked as he stood up to put his jacket on.  
“I haven’t seen her, maybe she went to get some air,” Sam stated as he stood up.  
“Eh, maybe you’re right, we’ve been kinda tough on her lately,” Dean insisted. “Let’s go get some food I’m starving,” Dean suggested.  
“Good idea, the only thing open is that pool hall down the road though,” Sam pointed out as he followed behind his brother.  
“Eh we’ve had worse,” Dean stated with a smirk.

“Hey is that y/n?” Sam asked as they entered the establishment. Dean’s eyes scanned through the horde of people that were beginning to crowd around a very large man and in that man’s radar was y/n.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled realizing she was gonna get herself killed.

I didn’t even see them walk in as I stood toe to toe with this giant.  
“You see you are gonna pay. One way or the other,” I stated with confidence as I threw the pool stick onto the table.  
“Oh sweet heart what are you gonna do?” he chuckled. I sighed as I picked up the stick again. I stared at it a moment before slamming into the side of his face breaking it into pieces.  
His head moved slightly, stunned by my actions. He growled as he went for my throat lifting me up. His height was a disadvantage for him however he lifted me just enough for me to bring my leg up for me to kick him in the gut. He made a noise dropping me.  
“HEY!!!” I heard a voice cry out. It was Dean. The monster of a guy turned to look at Dean. I stood up just in time to see Dean approach me.  
“You okay?” he asked. I nodded rubbing my throat and standing up.  
“Now what the hell is going on?”  
“She hustled me,” the idiot told Dean looking at me with all the evil in one glare.  
“That true?” Dean asked.  
“Well hell yeah,” I answered honestly smirking. Dean turned to look at me. He winked then got serious and turned back to the man.  
“I’m sure this can all be worked out,” Dean tried to reason but the guy came charging at him. I jumped onto his back shoving the crook of my elbow under his chin trying to choke him out. He tossed his shoulders trying to loosen me from his back as I wrapped my legs around him.  
He went backward running me into a pole. I refused to let him go. He rammed against the pole again and then again causing me to finally lose my grip. Sam came from no where standing between Dean and the giant.  
I stood slowly walking to stand behind Dean.  
“Now look I realize you think you got cheated.” Sam began.  
“I did, and I’m gonna finish this.”  
“Fine, then you take it out on me,” Dean told him.  
“No, her,” he pointed towards me.  
“I’m telling you me,” Dean insisted. “You’re such a man to take it out on a girl,” Dean told him with sarcasm.  
“I can handle this,” I assured him as I stepped from behind Dean,  
“Outside,” I ordered.  
I could see the look on his face of the satisfaction he was going to wipe the floor with me. I handed Dean my winnings as we stepped outside.  
Dean and Sam were the first outside, from the corner of my eye I saw Dean cross his arms, I wasn’t sure if it was from annoyance or if it was from pride.

“Are you sure she can do this?” Sam asked. Dean gave him a small lopsided grin and nodded.  
“We trained her didn’t we? This guy doesn’t even know what’s about to hit him,” Dean stated with pride.

I knew he was bigger than me. I knew I had to keep him going to tire him out. He charged after me as I dove away from him. I rolled to the ground standing on the other side of him doing a round house kick to his chest. He swayed before grabbing me. I lifted my leg kneeing him in the crotch. He dropped me but before I could scurry away he pinned me to ground. He recovered surprisingly rather quickly from the crotch shot as he punched down onto me. I blocked my face with my forearms. I had to wiggle to try and get my legs free. I squirmed my body free as he continued to punch me. I took a shot to the ribs, then the other side of my ribs. He didn’t even realize where he was punching now. My legs were finally free and I threw them around his neck into a leg hold. I took him down to the ground. 

“Come on get up,” Dean was sweating as she was on the ground.  
“She’s gotta get off the ground,” Sam mumbled. Dean and Sam both shouted out loud as she freed herself and threw her legs around his neck.

Now he was on my level and I lifted my upper half to punch him in the face several times. I could hear him gasping as I finally let him up, jumping to a fighting stance. He wobbled as he finally stood.  
“Keep the money,” he rasped out rubbing his neck. I wiped my now bloody face watching him ease himself away to lick his wounds. Dean and Sam came from the now dissipating crowd, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.   
“Did you come looking for me?” I asked looking at them both.  
“Actually no,” Sam informed me looking over at Dean. A look of skepticism filled my face as I looked over to Dean.  
“No we weren’t we were actually going to get some food when we saw you trying to be Rocky on that guy,” Dean said with a proud smirk. “you really did good with that jerk,” he stated his smile wide.  
“Was there any doubt?” I smiled flirtatiously at him. Sam patted my back before he spoke.  
“I’ll go inside and get us some food and beer.” Dean nodded to him before turning back to me.  
Dean’s green eyes stared into me for a few seconds, almost shimmering.  
“I’m proud of you,” he murmured as he stepped up to me.  
“Seriously?” I asked almost shocked. “Dean Winchester is proud of someone?” I jabbed. He rolled his eyes putting his hand on my hip and pulling me closer to him.  
Somewhere in the distance I heard a clock strike midnight. “Happy new year Winchester,” I told him. He grinned pulling me in for a new year’s kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling against the kiss as the warmth enveloped me. He pulled away from me slowly.  
“Happy new year y/n” he responded walking me back into the pool hall to eat. It was the start to a great new year.


End file.
